Wishing and Worrying
by ZampNoxis
Summary: Fronk has been worrying about his wife, Mei, ever since Ruta washed her down the river. One-shot. (Fronk x Mei)(Hints of Prince Sidon x Tula and Tona) *REUPLOADED AND EDITED*


**A/N: Hello everyone. With the release of Breath of the Wild, there are a plethora of new characters introduced, and I happened to take an immense liking to the new Zoras. Even though they were part of a side quest, I still liked the idea of Fronk x Mei as well as Prince Sidon and his female fans. Now, it's been a while since I've written anything, so I apologize if the structure of the story is loose. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ever since Link regained control of the Divine Beast Ruta, things have been rather peaceful around Zora's Domain. However, Calamity Ganon was still on a rampage at Hyrule Castle, constantly trying to gain entrance. But, Link was already on the task of retaking the other three Divine Beasts. And knowing him, he'll beat Calamity Ganon in no time. As for Zora's Domain, a few small monsters is nothing the guards couldn't handle.

"Let's go, Prince Sidon!" Tula and Tona were both pulling the Zora prince by each of his arms, taking him through the main plaza of Zora's Domain. "Girls, girls, the lake's still gonna be there! No need to rush!" Sidon was chuckling with a big smile painted on his face. By now, they were traversing across the eastern bridge towards the reservoir. With the sun now shining and the potential infinite rain that could've engulfed all of Hyrule now gone, it was evident that love was definitely in the air. Link discovered the late Princess Mipha absolutely loved him with all her heart, Prince Sidon was spending more time with his female fans, even the small Finley found love in the form of a Hylian man—everything in the domain was so gleeful. However, the same could not be said for a certain married male.

"Mei…" Fronk paced back and forth around the sleeping pools. Fronk's wife, Mei, was out fishing the other day when Divine Beast Ruta began its rampage and caused Zora River to flood, sweeping the Zora wife downstream. Link promised that he would look for Mei, but it's been about 2 days now and there hasn't been a single word from anyone on her whereabouts. Even Ledo's search party still hasn't come up with anything. While passing the massive stone monument on the far end of the chamber, Jiahto, the Zora historian, grabbed Fronk by the shoulder.

"Fronk, you really shouldn't worry so much. It's not healthy." Jiahto gave Fronk a concerned look. "If Link can liberate Divine Beast Ruta, then I'm sure finding Mei won't be a problem for him whatsoever." He smiled, his aged face painted with reassurance.

"I know, Jiahto, I know, but I keep thinking about the 'what ifs' of what could happen to Mei. What if Moblins got to her? What if she injured herself and I'm not there to help her? What if…" Jiahto patted his shoulder.

"Fronk, Fronk, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. In fact, I bet she's on her way here right now. Just have faith." Jiahto gave another reassuring smile.

"You…you're right, Jiahto. I gotta have faith just as Princess Mipha did with Link…" Fronk trailed off, looking towards the southern bridge, as if she was going to appear any second. Seconds turned into hours. The sun shifted to the other side of the sky, turning into a golden sunset that spread across the sky like a painting. Fronk was at the gateway to the southern bridge, leaning against the pillar of the arch. His gaze hadn't broken contact with the southern bridge walkway since his talk with Jiahto. He hadn't even taken a break to get lunch or dinner. He couldn't tell that his stomach was growling like a Lynel. All that his mind was focused on was his one-and-only love of his life. He could still remember when they truly met for the first time.

 _ **100 years ago**_

" _Eeeeek! Stay away!" Mei cried out in horror. At the time, she was out fishing—what she loves the most—for her family when she found herself cornered by a bokoblin against a wall. Seeing as how the war with Calamity Ganon was raging on, her family explicitly warned her to stay close to the domain. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she found herself wandering farther down the river than she anticipated. A lone bokoblin in the area found her while she was resting on the shoreline. She tried to run into the river to swim away, but the bokoblin grabbed her by the leg before she could escape and flung her against the wall. She was injured and scared out of her wits to do anything. "P-Please! Don't hurt me!" Meanwhile, Fronk was out gathering fruits for cooking when he heard a screech coming from the river. He sprinted towards the screaming and found the defenseless girl about to be attacked by the bokoblin. The two zoras have met in the past but never really took the time to talk with and get to know each other. Reacting quickly, Fronk grabbed a rock and hurled it at the bokoblin, impacting the monster on its head. It fell over with a confused screech. Fronk threw aside his pack for storing the fruits, grabbed a rather thick stick and stood in front of Mei defensively._

" _Don't you dare hurt her, you p-pig!" Fronk yelled—albeit with a hint of cowardice in his voice—at the now recovering beast. The bokoblin hissed and charged at Fronk, swiping its club at him. Fronk couldn't react in time and was knocked into the wall near Mei. He hissed and grunted in pain._

" _F-Fronk!" Mei yelped. Fronk got onto his feet, shaking his head rapidly. His whole body was still screaming in pain from the immense impact against the rock, but his spirit refused to give up._

" _Come on, you filthy creature! You th-think that's gonna d-do me in?" Fronk glared the beast directly in its eyes. He readied his stick and charged at the bokoblin. He jumped, lifting the stick high above his head and bringing it down on the bokoblin's head with all his might while screaming like a warrior. The stick shattered into shards as the bokoblin roared in pain and fell over into the river, disappearing into a puff of purple smoke. Fronk panted, trying to regain his senses and his cool. He dropped the remainder of the stick and turned to Mei. He walked up to her and offered his hand. "Are you okay, Mei?"_

"… _Y…Yeah...Fronk…you saved me!" Mei was in shock that he singlehandedly took on and defeated that monster all by himself. She had yet to see one guard do the same thing, even though no monsters really ventured into the domain. The zora boy got on his knees and grabbed a bottle of salve out of his pack._

" _I saw that you're bleeding. Lemme take care of that." Fronk gave a heartfelt smile as he poured the salve in his hand. "This is gonna sting a bit." Mei nodded quietly and braced herself as began rubbing it across the cut on her back. Mei squeaked as the salve made contact with the fresh cut. As he painted the cut with the salve, Fronk made occasional grunts of pain._

" _Fronk? What's wrong?" Mei asked concernedly._

" _It's…I…think when that bokoblin threw me against the wall, it may have broken a bone or two…but I'll be fine." Fronk tried to ease her worry. Mei was still amazed. He was trying to push through his pain just to help her out. He was making her the priority instead of himself. "There we go, just let that salve absorb into the cut and it should heal in no time. Does anything else hurt?"_

" _I'm a little sore from the impact but I don't think anything's broken. Thank you for asking." Mei smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you for saving me, Fronk." Fronk returned the hug with equal happiness._

" _Y-you're welcome!" He was taken back a little by the sudden hug, but was more than willing to return the hug. "Well then, our parents must be worried sick about us. Let's go back home." Fronk grinned and grabbed his pack while Mei grabbed her bag of fish and they began the trek back to the domain._

 _ **Present day**_

Fronk sighed again. How many times has he sighed today? Too many to count. It was getting rather late; almost 6 PM by now. He figured it was time to throw in the fins for the day and wait for tomorrow. As he passed the statue of Princess Mipha, he heard a voice in the distance behind him.

"FROOOOOOOOONK!" Fronk's heart skipped a beat and perked his head up. He whirled around and could faintly make out the figure of a female zora on the other side of the southern bridge. "FRONK!" The female began running towards the domain. Fronk knew exactly who that voice belonged to and began sprinting towards the female. He could feel his legs moving on their own; a foreign force driving him towards the zora. She was growing larger and larger as the gap between them closed.

"MEIIIII!" Fronk yelled towards her. Finally, they made contact. Their bodies smashed against each other in an extremely tight embrace. It's as if a shockwave of emotion could be seen coming from the point of impact. They looked each other in the eyes…those eyes, it feels like a whole century since they've seen each other's eyes. They wasted no time connecting their lips, a single tear welling up in Mei's eye. They stayed lip locked for a good 30 seconds or so. It was like heaven being in each other's arms after such a disaster separated them.

"Fronk! I'm so sorry, honey! TheriversweptmedownstreamandIendedupinLakeHyliaandbeganfishingandIgotdistractedbycatchingsomuchfishand-" Fronk interrupted her swift speech with another lax and tender kiss. When he broke the kiss, he cupped his webbed hand on her cheek.

"Mei…it's okay! It's all okay! You're safe and sound now!" He pressed her head against his smooth chest. She could hear his moderate heart beat which calmed her down. She always found comfort in listening to her husband's heart freely pulsing away rhythmically. "I should've been there with you, Mei. I should've so even if we both got swept away by the flash flood, we'd still have each other."

"Fronk…this isn't your fault at all. We had no way of knowing that Ruta would begin spouting water at that time." Fronk rubbed the back of her head. "I'm so happy…reunited with my husband, my lover, my friend…I love you, Fronk." Mei smiled so sweetly that it caused both of them to delve into another sweet kiss between husband and wife. The zora husband continued holding her close after the kiss.

"I love you too, Mei, my sweet, sweet wife for all eternity." They beamed and nuzzled their noses. "Now, let's get back home. I'm sure the kids will be overjoyed to see their momma back home safe and sound."

"Oh yes! They must miss me so much!" They both begin walking back to the domain from the center of the bridge. "Say, Fronk, was it my imagination or did I see Prince Sidon on the hill near the reservoir with Tula and Tona smothering him with kisses?"

"You most likely did. That sounds like the Prince, alright." Fronk chuckled. As they made it to the main gate, he looked behind him and thought, "Thank you, Link…Thank you."


End file.
